matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Matrix 4
is the working title of an upcoming fourth Matrix film. It will be directed by Lana Wachowski, while Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures will produce and globally distribute the film.‘Matrix 4’ Officially a Go With Keanu Reeves, Carrie-Anne Moss and Lana Wachowski (EXCLUSIVE), accessed on 2019-08-21 The film will be written by Lana Wachowski, Aleksandar Hemon, and David Mitchell. Cast * Keanu Reeves ... Neo * Unknown ... Morpheus * Carrie-Anne Moss ... Trinity * Jada Pinkett Smith ... Niobe‘Matrix 4’ Adds ‘iZombie’ Actor Andrew Caldwell * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II ... UnknownThe Matrix 4: Everything We Know About The Next Installment Of The Classic Franchise * Neil Patrick Harris ... Unknown * Jessica Henwick ... Unknown * Jonathan Groff ... Unknown * Toby Onwumere ... Unknown * Eréndira Ibarra ... Unknown * Priyanka Chopra ... Unknown * Andrew Caldwell ... Unknown Development Pre-Announcement Rumors of a fourth Matrix film go at least as far back as 2011. A rumor existed that Keanu Reeves had met with the Wachowskis and read their treatment for a fourth and fifth Matrix film. However, the rumor was later shot down. In 2014, Latino Review claimed that the Wachowskis had turned in a story treatment for a second Matrix trilogy and were working on the screenplays. However, the rumor never panned out. In 2015, while promoting Jupiter Ascending, Lilly Wachowski called the idea of a Matrix sequel "repellent."The Matrix 4: A History of Rumors About the Next Matrix Sequel A fourth Matrix film was in the works as early as March, 2017. The script was being written by Zak Penn. While initially reported to be a reboot, Penn stated that he did not wish to reboot or remake the series.Warner Bros. is Looking to Bring Back The Matrix - Updated, accessed on 2017-03-19 Penn elaborated on his Twitter feed that he didn't want to reboot the series or focus on familiar characters, but instead envisioned a larger shared universe where other stories could be told. Reportedly, the Wachowskis were not involved in the project, but Warner Brothers wanted their "blessing" if the project was to move forward. Michael B. Jordan was listed as being "of potential interest" to star in the film. During his press tour for John Wick 2, Keanu Reeves stated that he would be open to returning to the franchise if the Wachowskis wrote and directed it.Matrix Reboot in The Works at Warner Bros., Says Report In the following month, Hugo Weaving stated that he would be open to again portraying Agent Smith. but only if the Wachoskis specifically gave a sequel their blessing. Weaving also indicated he saw a full reboot as a more likely outcome. Shortly after Penn's tweets, it was reported that Warner Bros. was eyeing a prequel centered around a young Morpheus, with Jordan portraying the character. It was also reported that WB had assembled a writer's room to pitch multiple Matrix projects. Over the 2017–19 period, Warner Brothers tried to "get back into" the setting, but the process was slowed by producing rights. In March 2018, Penn stated in an interview that "I've been working on Matrix right now. Which is in... a phase right now. That's a franchise I desperately want to see brought back and, I can't go in to too much detail, but I've been harassing Warner Bros. for years to try to get it going again so that's one thing I'm working on and I've been working on a bunch of other things too." He compared the OASIS of Ready Player One (which he also penned the script for) to the concept of the Matrix itself.Exclusive: Zak Penn Wants To Expand The Matrix Universe In May 2019, John Wick co-director Chad Stahelski (who worked as a stunt coordinator on the Matrix films), told Yahoo UK he was excited about the Wachowskis' plans for a fourth Matrix movie. Stahelski later backpedaled, with a representative explaining that he was merely referring to the hypothetical idea of a Matrix 4. Post-Announcement posted on the day The Matrix 4 was announced.]] The production process sped up in June 2019, and the film was officially announced in August of the same year. The film will be written by Aleksandar Hemon and David Mitchell, while Grant Hill will serve as co-producer alongside Wachowski. Reportedly, the film will enter production in early 2020, with rumors that filming will begin in Chicago, possibly on February 10 , under the working title Project Ice Cream. Additionally, Geof Darrow has been brought back to work on conceptual drawings from late June 2019, plus a few storyboard sequences with Steve Skroce, who spent a couple of weeks working on the project.Twitter @DarrowGeof: "Well it is official so I can say what I been up to for the past 8 weeks.I am returning to do conceptual designs on Matrix 4 with most of the original cast returning. Nice to be sharing an office with the masterful Steve Skroce again and trying to do a good JOB!!!!!!!"Twitter @DarrowGeof: "Mostly conceptual. A few boarded sequences"Instagram @steveskroce: "@crazypencilcomics just for a couple weeks. I’m staying in comics and with Image" Darrow confirmed that the film is a sequel to the original films, not a reboot.Twitter @DarrowGeof: "yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a reboot" John Toll is reported to have been brought on board as cinematographer for the film, along with set decorator Peter Walpole and supervising art director Hugh Bateup.Hollywood Reporter: 'Braveheart' Cinematographer John Toll Boarding 'Matrix 4' References Category:Matrix Films